FUCK U - Eslabon 2 SyaoSaku
by Liebheart
Summary: " En verdad piensas que escaparas de mi...qué tan ilusa - o eso aparentas- puedes ser Sakura-hime-Sama" ; " El peor error que pudo haber cometido mi clon, fue dejarte a mi cargo y eso -inconscientemente- lo disfrutas."


**FxxK U**

 _Eslabón 2: Shaosaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Por qué no?, sí nos amamos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si tuviera que definir el ambiente seria, excitante._

 _Si tuviera que definirte, seria apetitosa._

 _Si tuviera que definir lo que siento, probablemente seria demencia._

Te veo desde mi posición, estas aun sentada en el suelo alfombrado, dirigiendo tu mirada hacia el gran ventanal.

El día parece estar soleado, más eso poco me importa en estos momentos, lo que capta mi total atención es tu respirar tranquilo y el movimiento de tus ojos, verdes, al parpadear.

Sonrío de lado, había sido una muy mala decisión por parte de mi clon dejarte en mis manos.

Mientras mi orbe azul delineaba tu frágil figura, el café se ocupaba de estudiarte intensamente. Ese vestido negro no ayuda a la causa, obligándome a imaginar lo que aguarda bajo el satén y el encaje oscuro.

Más mi libido no era el de un chiquillo de 16 años, no, era mucho mayor.

Río ante la idea de dejarte libre en una situación como esta, no colaboras al quedarte en esa posición, con tus piernas flexionadas, mostrando parte de la piel oculta.

Sin embargo sé que lo sabes, sé de tu conocimiento de la situación, no eres tonta, más te empeñas en negarlo, por mi otra mitad, juras que jamás sucederá tal acto.

Pero tu suerte ah caducado, hoy será, finalmente, el ansiado día en el que conocerás la profundidad del asunto.

Ladeo mi rostro, siento como la temperatura en mi cuerpo, incrementa, pues tus labios rosados se encuentran entreabiertos, invitándome, llamándome silenciosamente.

Mi traje negro, comienza a molestarme, tu tienes el remedio y lo sabes, eres consiente, ahora, en este instante que has posado tu delicada mirada sobre mi.

Te encuentras algo sorprendida, pues creías que me había marchado hace tiempo. No obstante, sabes cual es mi intención, convirtiéndote en cómplice al quedarte en la misma habitación junto a mí, un psicópata que no hace otra cosa que desearte.

A pesar de tu apariencia inocente e ignorante del tema, sé a la perfección que anhelas que me acerque a ti. El motivo no es de difícil deducción, pues esta claro que mi clon no entiende de estas cuestiones, o aun piensa que eres un ángel de luz exonerado de las cuestiones carnales.

Como todo ángel, estas tentada por el pecado, pecado que te atrae a mi, que logra incentivarte, logrando que te reincorpores, y me observes fijamente como queriendo leer mis pensamientos.

Más los mismos no son muy puros que digamos, no soy un ser de luz, específicamente.

Aun así me inquieta la posibilidad de que puedas lograrlo y que confirmes que puedo darte lo que deseas, tal vez con la misma intensidad que yo.

Nuestra batalla de miradas, se intensifica, siendo el silencio imperante, las palabras sobrarían en aquel lugar, eso te lo aseguro.

¿Qué tan tentado puedo estar de morder el fruto prohibido?

Tú pareciste comprenderlo de alguna forma, por lo que retrocedes algo temerosa, al ver como mis pasos se arrastran hacia ti.

Te noto nerviosa, pues el momento no puede postergarse y eres consciente de ello, tal vez te estas dando cuenta que no fue grato jugar con fuego.

 _— No tientes a la bestia, sin aceptar las consecuencias. —_

Mi frase resonará en tu mente como si de un eco se tratase, enloquecerías al re descubrir tu error, al quedarte junto a mí.

No soy confiable, mi alma es corrupta y ambiciosa, lo supiste al momento de arrancarle la vida a tu propio clon, lo confirmaste al robarle el ojo derecho a Fye.

Soy un ladrón, que robará tu inocencia, tu fuente de pureza, seré yo quien tenga ese poder sobre ti.

Ahora me temes, sufres pensando en la posibilidad de que pueda adueñarme de ti de la manera más cruel y déjame decirte que tan errada, no estas.

Mi destino fue marcado de alguna manera, obligado a cumplir una misión, dejando una contraparte solo para protegerte, pero, ¿cuál es mi recompensa?

En un principio era tu seguridad y bienestar, pero con el tiempo, mis ansiedades fueron mutando a tal extremo de oscurecer mi corazón y mi mente.

No puedes retroceder, no, ya no más, sonrío triunfante, al verte acorralada. Apenas puedes respirar, me temes, pero sé que más temes lo que eres capas de hacer.

Por que tu mayor conflicto no soy yo y mis obvias intenciones, si no, tu y tu aceptación.

Siendo torturada por tu propia mente, me aprovecho del trecho silencioso y pensativo, para tomarte por la cintura con fuerza.

Gimes ante la sorpresa, no puedes evitar sonrojarte, mientras tus músculos sufren una pequeña parálisis.

Te observo con descaro para centrarme en tus gemas esmeraldas, las cuales brillan con algo de espanto. No puedo evitar sentirme glorioso, al sentir tu respiración agitada, ante mi acercamiento, nuestros cuerpos no pueden estar más cercanos.

Nuestros alientos se mezclan formando una sola atmósfera, mientras mis manos, algo inquietas, se dirigen al cierre de tu molesto vestido.

Logro escuchar tu débil negativa, me río de ella y avanzo, pues tu conciencia quedo fuera de la batalla hace mucho tiempo.

Mis labios capturan los tuyos con fuerza apasionada, ignorando tu rechazo, que pronto seria acallado gracias a mi experta boca. Haciéndome adicto, enloquezco en la ambrosía de tu sabor, si es posible que mi delirio llegue a su punto de fervor óptimo, tu aroma quema.

Mis caricias son a cada segundo más intensivas, y con el tiempo, caes en mi red, consintiendo a tus deseos y con ello a los míos.

Mi corazón palpitante no es el único en hacerse notar, pues mi virilidad ya estaba a punto de ebullición.

Pronto tus prendas caen limpiamente sobre el suelo, para luego seguir con tus prendas íntimas que logro arrancar con tu ayuda. Satisfecho, compruebo que mis especulaciones no eran tan erradas.

Lo verifico, al ver como tu misma, me empujas hacia el mismo suelo, para luego posesionarte sobre mí, logrando que sonría hipnotizado por tu belleza y osadía lasciva.

Mis prendas poco tiempo duraron en mi cuerpo, pues ambos nos encargamos de descartarlas, haciéndolas volar por los aires.

Más no te dejaría ser la que comande mi batalla, por lo que de un rápido movimiento, me logro posicionar sobre ti, para luego comprobar si estas preparada, para el acto final, mis pupilas se centran en ti , quien me miras, ahora con culpa y remordimiento, sonrío como loco ante ello y te beso con fervor y locura.

Ruegas con la lágrima a punto de salir, sin embargo sabes que no me detendré.

Me conecto contigo, logrando hurtar lo que tanto había estado deseando, tantas noches en vela pensándote, endemoniada mente estrecha, húmeda…exquisita.

Los movimientos son lentos, con el solo propósito de torturarte, tu espalda se arquea, acercándome a tus pechos, no dudo en lamer a lo extenso del valle de los mismos, sintiendo tus uñas clavarse en mis brazos, con tus ojos cerrados, entregándote a la pasión.

Arrancándote jadeos y respiraciones forzadas, nuestros cuerpos logran tomar el ritmo deseado, notando las gotas de sudor recorriéndonos a ambos.

De una ultima estocada, logro robarte el brillo de tus ojos, opacados por el éxtasis.

Llegando al clímax tan ansiado, pronuncias mi nombre con vehemencia.

Vanaglorioso, simulo no escucharlo para reforzar las envestidas, haciendo que enloquezcas en el acto pecaminoso.

Momentos después nos derramamos, casi al unísono, sonriendo de lado te beso en la frente sorprendiéndote un poco. ¿Acaso olvidas que mi clon esta hecho en base a mi persona?

Algo desconcertada, te dejo, para alejarme y comenzar a vestirme, te noto algo perdida y tambaleante al tomar tus prendas con la culpa y congoja en tu pecho.

Ahora tu cuerpo había sido profanado y tú habías aceptado el trato con el ser oscuro.

Breves minutos después la puerta se abre, dejando ver a mi clon, quien llega con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, feliz de volver de la feria en la que estaba trabajando junto a Fye y Kurogane. Llamándote – _Princesa Sakura_.- tratándote con el mayor de los respetos, aguardando hasta el día en que se anime a confesar su amor por ti.

Sin dudar en que aun eres un ser pacifico y puro.

Al tanto de tu remordimiento, sonrío sabiendo que me amas, aun más de lo que puedes amarlo a él.

Y eso no hace más que alentarme a proseguir con mis oscuras fantasías.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola!

¿algo fuerte?, lo sé , personalmente esta pareja me hace mucho eco, pues mi infancia esta completamente arruinada (con amor) por sakura y shaoran, BUT...Syaoran y Sakura, son un mundo completamente distinto.

Shaoran es completo amor...pero Syaoran es una parte muy oscura del mismo ...y los amo tanto tantoooo!-enloquese-

Me costó demasiado, es poco...ya que la contrariedad entre dulzura y pasión es aaaahhh!

Como sea salió esto!, y estoy muy conforme XD

Espero sea de su agrado, ya saben esta inspirado en la canción Fxxk U, de GaIn.

Gracias por leer!

Lin.


End file.
